No L?
by candelight
Summary: Turtle Tot holiday fiction! Mikey decides to write to Santa to tell him what he wants for Christmas. However…he’s never been particularly good at spelling! His brothers attempt to correct him….with extremely odd examples.


No "L?"

* * *

Turtle Tot holiday fiction! Mikey decides to write to Santa to tell him what he wants for Christmas. However…he's never been particularly good at

spelling! His brothers attempt to correct him….with extremely odd examples.

Hello, everyone! ^^ I'm back with another oddball fiction. I couldn't update yesterday….my bad, my bad!

Anyhoo, WARNING: This fiction makes very little sense indeed. It's pretty silly-hope you like!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Whatcha doin', Mikey?"

It was Christmas Eve. The turtles had busily been doodling on the coffee table before Raph's gurgling stomach had alerted him, and the turtle scurried off to the kitchen.

Casually passing back to his spot of carpet, a small gingerbread man in his tri fingered hand, our tough guy entered the living room, looking somewhat sleepy.

Michelangelo HAD been doodling a trio of superheroes, but now he appeared to be writing something.

"Jus' writin' to Santa so he knows what to leave."

Don glanced over his shoulder, looking somewhat interested. His eyes widened as they took in the playful turtle's handwriting, which, was

indiscernible enough left alone.

But the _spelling_....

"Mikey....it looks like someone took a bowl of alphabet soup, and spit it up on the floor," he said sadly, shaking his head slightly.

The turtle stuck his tongue out at the professor, and continued to write.

Leo peered over Mikey's opposite shoulder, looking slightly confused.

"Uh.....Mikey?"

"Hmm?" Mikey had moved onto drawing what looked like a tyrannosaur duking it out with what looked a pterodactyl on the Empire State Building.

Leo bit back a smile as he grabbed a sheet of paper and began to doodle with a spare crayon.

"Who's "Santla?"

Raph looked at Mikey's letter in disbelief.

"Uhh.....yeah, Mikey. Ya don't spell "Santa" with an "L," ya know."

Mikey blinked in confusion.

"You don't? I kinda thought it was a silent L."

Raph smiled, and, before grabbing a sheet of paper from the stack, reached for a pencil and hastily scribbled

_Santa._

Then he thought again for a minute, and hastily scratched it out before rubbing the gray lines almost completely off the page before writing

something else:

_To spell Santa's name is easy to do...  
You write S A N T, and another A, too_

He thought again for a moment before hurriedly scribbling the next line:

_  
But no L, no L, Santa's name has no L  
And he won't be too pleased if you don't learn to spell_

Leo began to giggle before reaching for a ballpoint and Raph's original piece.

"Lemme try!"

_Raph, Don and Mikey went up a hill to fetch water from a well's seam,  
But when neither one could find it, Raph started to scream,_

"Why are we even on a hill?" muttered Don, eyes amused all the same.

_"No well, no well, can't believe there's no well!  
_

_We walked all the way up here and I'm mad, can't you tell?_!"

Don began to chortle before seizing a marker and began to script a new line.

Occasionally, the turtle would sit in Splinter's lap as the rat read. The latest book he was reading sounded pretty complicated-even to Donny, but from what the rat had informed him, he felt he could piece enough together to fill in a good rhyme:

_Captain Ahab took his crew, his harpoon and set sail  
And he called out to ships, 'Have you seen the white whale?'_

But how would they answer him? Don drummed the marker against his lip thoughtfully for a moment or so before allowing his eyes to brighten, and the tip of the marker finding the page again:

_"No whale, no whale, we ain't seen no big whale...._

_Saw a couple of dolphins, and a big yellow tail..."_

"My sons?"

Mikey started as he reached for a crayon. Splinter was hovering over them, looking slightly amused.

"To bed, my sons-tomorrow is a busy day, you know."

_Indeed it was,_ thought the rat dryly, watching three turtles make a desperate sprint for their nearby bedroom with a small smile.

_Seeing as it's the only night in the year I can make them **willingly** go to bed._

Splinter's brow slightly burrowed.

Three...?

He turned back to the coffee table, looking bemused as Mikey hastily scribbled something. With a roll of his eyes and a gentle smile, he picked the wriggling turtle up, just as the turtle dropped his completed paper with a triumphant grin.

_If you've listened to this tune, then you probably can tell,  
That you've heard it before, it's a song you know well  
Know well, know well, it's a song you know well  
And we've ruined it completely, so we all say, 'Oh well'_

_

* * *

__Oh well, oh well, We'll just say 'Fare thee well'  
And Merry Christmas to you, and a Joyous Noel_

Pretty ridiculous, huh? ^^ I still laughed during this. Take care, you guys!

Note to self: Come the actual holiday season, I hope I can actually write a good Christmas fiction!

Second note to self: Historic note today-Rio de Janiero received Olympics for first time-scheduled for 2016. Nice going, guys! :)


End file.
